Forget me not
by useragent
Summary: "Lucy!" I saw Natsu cried out from pain. We only came here to guard the festival of the king for a night. A small kingdom in Malt Town. That was the mission. Until something unpredictable happened and we were thrown into chaos. Find out how Team Natsu and the Fairies solved the mystery in this another adventure. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Say my name

Note: This story is pure fiction and sometimes based in poor facts. Characters are from Fairy Tail produced by Mashima Hiro, but the rest that doesn't come up with the anime/manga production are made up by my not so rich imagination. Anyway, please try reading this another adventure. Thank you.

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

"Lucy!" I saw Natsu cried out from pain.

We only came here to guard the festival of the king for a night.

A small kingdom in Malt Town.

That was the mission.

Turns out, they have a strong mage against the kingdom. Mizuki, the mage of Memory Reflection.

He wanted to steal the castle's hidden treasure for great power. We were rushed into action.

Natsu along with Happy and me managed to defeat the mage. Although, one unwanted event happened.

Natsu got hit with his magic, right before the memory mage was trapped and sent to the dungeon.

[Three days later - Noon]

"Is he awake yet?" Erza came in the door from where Natsu was resting. He was placed in the guild clinic at the back of the building.

"Not yet. And it doesn't seem to be soon" as Gray slowly stripped, Erza nodded agreeing to his thoughts.

"How could you act so normal around Erza Gray-sama?" as I saw Juvia clenching her teeth from jealousy hiding behind the door

"We researched that man's magic. Mizuki Teseru was a Memory Reflector mage. Once the _attacker_ hits his opponent, the memory reflector will reflect whatever the _attacked_ was thinking at that very moment. It seems like they are bound to think about their magic and lose memory of it forever, and that alone. That makes them unable to cast it again. That's the strategy of this magic." Erza continued

"Would that mean that Natsu will never be able to use fire magic ever again?" Happy's eyes were filled with tears looking at Natsu's resting body as he appealed Erza with his question

"That would only be true if he was thinking about his magic when he was hit."

"We brought some other books that could probably lead us to full understanding about it's cons and pros" as Levi and Wendy arrived in the scene carrying tons of books twice their size

"Waa? Aren't you too small for those books that you're carrying Levi?" Erza asked as she was shocked seeing two tiny women with such big books

"Gray! Carry them!"

"What do you think of me? A slave?" as he raised his eyebrows against her commands

"Do you have any problems?"

"Yes... Master." Gray gulped from his throat. I bet he's swallowing his pride.

"Gray-sama! Call me master too!" as Juvia whined

"Lucy-san would you like to come along too?" Wendy came closer. She looked at me worried as Erza and Gray went out of the room.

"I'll just stay here with Natsu for a little while!" I grinned at her indicating I'm fine, although deep inside I still feel incomplete.

I may have money to pay rent this month, but I don't have Natsu to share my apartment with. This thought alone frightened me.

"We can really use your intelligence you know?" as Charle suggested showing the same emotion as Wendy.

"Happy will be there! I just don't want to leave Natsu for now" I playfully shoved Happy into them to take him instead of me.

"Lucyy! I don't want to leave Natsu either! Horrible!" as Happy shouted while he was being dragged by Charle out of the room.

"We'll have fish tonight Happy!" after I assured him, he came with Charle willingly "Aye sir!" as he left the room.

I looked at Natsu again, seeing him like this really scares me.

Nobody else was around while I looked at Natsu's sleeping face. I felt satisfied as I saw him snoring as expected.

"You'll be fine, Natsu" I whispered into his ears. My face was closer to his as I stared at him for ages.

I watched the sun from the room steadily set down, the wind ghastly passed by,even the birds merrily sung.

Nothing was changed since three days ago, I sat there waiting for his return.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucyy! Natsu! Natsu is awake!" Happy happily cried in my arms.

I fell asleep in the side of the bed where Natsu was resting, at the moment he's gone.

"He's out there fighting with Gray again! Ahaha! Usual Natsu!" Happy said with so much happiness in his eyes

We went out into the guild hall to see if Natsu was completely fine just to make sure.

"He woke up like a minute ago and now he's fighting with Gajeel again, I'm so happy!" Happy exclaimed flying into their fight

The whole guild was now in a roar. Things are flying out of the air like desks, chairs, Gajeel and beers.

As usual, other mages joined the fight.

I decided to back out and sit at the bar with Mira-san.

"You should be very glad, Lucy!" as she greeted me

"Yeah! I am" as I smiled back at her.

"Erza and others are still reading those massive books they just found from Levi's room. I'm sure we don't have any problems now, cause it seems like Natsu is still a fire mage, right?" as Mira stood from the counter of the bar holding a piece of cloth she usually use for cleaning utensils

The moment stopped. Mira's words caught my attention. I never noticed but ever since Natsu woke up, he was still using his magic. I was just focused on him being awake, that was enough for me. However if Natsu can still use his magic, that would mean that he wasn't thinking about his magic when he got hit, what could he be thinking about then?

"Yeah? What could he be thinking about?" I gave Mira a glance as she just repeated every word I said

"You realize you said it out loud right?" as she gave me a drastic look

"Of course I knew that!" as I gave her a cheeky smile giving in from embarrassment.

Back to their fight, Happy kept flying around the commotion with Natsu to enjoy himself as well

"Natsu! We'll be eating fish tonight! Lucy said!" as he shouted to Natsu desperately trying to get heard

"Trudy? Who?"

"Lucy said that..." as Happy started to feel something's not right

"Tootsie?" Natsu continued

Everyone stopped from the fight as they heard Natsu's words. It's like the time stood still for the other mages as they couldn't believe what this occurrence led into. Nobody could make a move leaving Natsu completely clueless and confused.

"No way?" Mira looked at me as she realized.


	2. Chapter 2: Guess

"It can't be? You should be kidding right?" as I desperately denied the assumptions I made.

Still with everyone unable to move, Natsu noticed me as I slowly indulged with despair.

"Ah?" He came closer to me as if he was about to do something

"Oh? A new recruit? Ahaha! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" as he invited to me to the guild as if I was new.

"I... I don't like this." was all the words I could utter. I couldn't look at him directly.

His eyes, his voice, his hair all seemed different to me. I don't understand.

Probably, because this, is the Natsu that never knew me.

"Hoy?! Are you looking for a fight Holly?" as he asked the running me.

"It's Lucy you idiot!" as everyone shouted at him.

I ran away from the guild as fast as I could. I could still hear my guild mates trying to convince him that I knew him.

He wasn't even convinced and made up different names. Like _Betsy, Tuty, Juicy, Hussy._

Stop. Please stop already. Tears are just pouring down my face in rapid fashion. It was almost like a waterfall that it scares me.

I kept running until I reached the guild, again.

How? How did I end up being here again? as I tried to solve the very mystery why I was brought back there, I heard Levi's voice behind me

"Lu-chan," I can feel the sorrow from her voice

"Natsu, he..." she was stopped from Erza behind her

"Natsu will never be able to remember you." as Erza proceeded

"What? What do you mean?"

"We found out in the book, that an unusual spell was casted to Natsu; only Elite Memory Reflector magicians can achieve this power. It's called "T.M.L" The Memory Lifetime. Natsu got all the symptoms the book has written. The spell does the same, it reflects whatever the _attacked _was thinking at that very moment and then activate the spell; but it does more, the attacker Mizuki Teseru casted the magic before he was sent to prison because he knew Natsu will be led into 3 days sleep. After same length which is three days, if he can't remember you within that time frame, you will never exist in him ever again. The spell was called a lifetime for a reason"

I shrugged as I thought of the possible consequences

"We have to make him remember you at any cost, Lucy! Will you help us with it?"

[Guild Hall - All members gathered around Natsu who was now tied with a rope in a chair]

"Leave it to me as a man!" as Elfman tried his first approach.

"Natsu! You'll remember Lucy if you're a man!" he shouted with his might.

Result : XXXX (Meaning-Unsuccessful)

"Rest assure brats, this one's mine!" as Master pulled out all my photos in a bikini that they use to sell in the souvenir shop

"WHAT IS THAT MASTER YOU HENTAI OLD PERVERT?!"

Result: Natsu's bleeding nose - XXXX

"It's easy, all you need to do is this!" as Gray gave a wide evil grin in his face

"HORA! HORRA! HORA!" as he froze Natsu leaving his stomach and tickling him around that area

"HOW IS THAT EVEN GONNA HELP HIM REMEMBER ME?"

Result: Gray lit on fire - XXXX

"How pathetic Gray? I'll show you all how to handle this well!" Erza used her magic and requipped to her Bunny costume

"Now remember Lucy with this outfit Natsu?" as she modestly seduced him a bit

"Wouldn't dressing Lucy with that could work more than you Erza?" Happy cluelessly asked

Erza's evil eyes are consuming Happy's fears now

Result: Natsu falling asleep - XXXX

"Leave it to me!" Happy flew in and performed his idea

"Taddaa!" He brought out the doll from Kain Hikaru, the Lucy Fire Doll (They kept the vodoo doll and placed it in the Souvenir area in their house)

"PLEASE REMOVE MY HAIR FROM THAT ALREADY!"

Result: XXXX

The rest follows, Juvia, Gildarts, Cana, Mira and Lisanna, Romeo, Wakaba and Macao, Max and Warren, Wendy and Charle and the rest of them but nothing just makes him remember me.

"Nothing seems to be working Master?" as Mira said to Makarov

"Only one way to find out" he responded

"What a shit load of craps? Get out of my way bastards! I'll make this salamander remember even the tiniest details of Lucy's constipation!"

as Gajeel proudly made his way

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD GAJEEL YOU FRIKKIN IDIOT!" ashamed from Gajeel's words, he placed me in the stage with a bunny costume and he played

"Shooo ba do pop shoo bob!" with his guitar

"Get out of there Gajeel!" Wakaba shouted along with everyone booing him

Result: Pissed everyone and led them all to a brawl - ofcourse, XXXX

"Why don't we ask Lucy about this? After all, She knew him more than anyone else in this room and she knows how he would remember her"

"OH! YOU'RE SUCH A GENIUS LAXUS!" as Freed expressed his fangirling(?) and praised Laxus with Ever and Bickslow alongside with them

"Master!" as Jet and Droy came in the room rushing to Master catching their breath.

They went to Malt town and asked the prisoner mage directly if there could be any other way to render this situation

"We're back from Mizuki's cellar place, he said" he hesitated as he whispered to Master and continued

Master's eyes widened,and shocked from Jet's revelation

"The only way to lift the curse was..."


	3. Chapter 3: Don't tell me

"The only way to lift the curse was..."

A dark atmosphere filled the guild hall. We were all dreading to hear what Master's words could be.

Everyone in the guild silently waited for his continuation.

"was..." as Master hesitated to continue

"was..."

"Oh come on! Spit it out already!" as Laxus softly landed his fist in his head

"was not yet discovered." as he looked down and felt ashamed

We all fell from our knees as we heard Master's revelation

Droy continued to share the information they got from Mizuki "He said, there was a way to prevent this, but it wasn't discovered yet as this spell hasn't failed at all. Nobody were recorded free from this curse."

The whole guild was in the moment of silence. Nobody could ever dare to talk to me or look at me straight in the eyes.

"WAIT!" as Levy stopped my tears from falling

"It wasn't stated in the book but it says here that the way to repel the curse got something to do with the magician's magic. He needs to be in physical touch with similar power, I'm not sure but I just got those from the codes I just decoded found in the notes of this book. So in that case, if it was Natsu's magic he forgot, he could simply be attacked by a fire mage or a dragon-slayer and he could have remembered it, however this case is different, it's a person that was forgotten so," as Levy took a breath from saying too much

"if Lucy attacks Natsu he'll be alright?" as Gray finished Levy's supposed sentences

"I'll attack him, no need for Lucy! Gihihih! You're dead salamander!" as Gajeel cut short the conversation and swiftly ran towards Natsu

"Stop Gajeel you idiot!" Levy pushed him back, "No, he doesn't need to be attacked, Lu-chan just needs to "

"KYAA!" as Juvia stopped Levy from explaining

"I can't believe it! Lucy will need to kiss Natsu?! Gray-sama! Let's find that mage! Gray-sama!?" Juvia then clinged herself to Gray who was now stopping her from melting her own body

The guild turned rowdy as everyone thought of this as true

"Macao! Pay up! See?! I told you Natsu will get to kiss a girl! Aahahahah!" as Wakaba extended his big hands asking for his money from winning the bet

"We-lll well,, that's nice... I-I hope you'll live a good married life L-lucy and Nat-natsu!" as Erza blushed extremely stuttering her conveyed words

"I bet she's thinking of looking for that mage with Jellal too?! She llllikes him!" as Happy flew in the air from Erza's kick with her face redder than any reds before

"Ain't that nice Lucy?!" Cana hiccuped as she continued "You didn't get boyfriends but you're having you're first kiss?" *hiccup

"I didn't even had mine yet Lucy you brat!" as she teased following one gulp with the alcohol mug she's been carrying ever since her first appearance

"I'm just gonna cover my eyes Lucy-san!" as Wendy gently said with Charle, Lisanna and Mira beside her

"Yeah, it would be rated PG Wendy!" as the rest of the girls teased

"AS IF I'M GONNA DO IT? I'M SURE THERE'S ANOTHER WAY!" I didn't want to do it at all.

I know I liked Natsu more than friends but I value our friendship more. I couldn't do it to him, is what I thought.

"Listen everyone! No! Lu-chan doesn't need to do such stupid actions? She just needed touch him that's all and the curse will be lifted, though not guaranteed"

"What? No! The money I just won!?" as Macao now grinning widely to Wakaba claiming his money back for their bet isn't over yet

"How boring?" as Juvia whined pouting her lips disappointed

"Well, it's worth a try!" as Erza and others carried me closer to Natsu.

They all heaved-ho as they carried me across the room with six of them, almost felt like they were the seven dwarfs, only the seventh dwarf was me

"Wait! You don't have to bring me like this! I can walk by myself!" as I desperately tried to be heard

Everyone was convinced and now congratulating Levy for solving the mystery prompting for another celebration

I felt relieved from the fact this case could be solved.

I have finally reached Natsu who was tied up in a chair snoring.

"Natsu" as I called out his name and touched his arms against mine

"We can't tell if he's remembered you or not? He's still asleep?" Master intervened everyone from celebrating

"I'll wake him up!" as Master prepared to smack his idiotic face against the closest table

Natsu slowly woke up from all the commotion going on,

"Happy? Let's go home?" as he said with his eyes half open

He then saw me in front of him and finally my tears came rolling down

For I knew that he still doesn't recognize my scent.


	4. Chapter 4: I Tried

It's the third day and Natsu is still far from remembering me.

Everyone in the guild are now very concerned on what to do since none of the tactics we've tried had worked.

Even Levy's decoded a lot already, still the answer was left unknown.

Erza and Gray stopped going to missions because they were concerned.

Master and Mira can't stop thinking about it either.

I felt like I stepped on a landmine as I entered the guild.

Natsu was still loud and stupid, but everyone else knew how sad I felt.

They felt my pain and it was shown in their faces.

I approached Master as I thought of a way to face this.

"Good morning, Master! Mira!" as I greeted them still their thoughts linked on solving the case.

"I'm thinking of taking up a mission!" as I cheerfully said between the two

"Why would you do that? Natsu still hasn't remembered you?" Mira's expression was full of shock and confusion

"I know. It's hopeless." as I bowed my head not bearing to see their eyes as I prepared to say the next words I had in mind

"It really hurts, I can't bear to see Natsu, not knowing me at all. At first, I just wanted to escape, I needed to go away where I couldn't think of my best nakama not knowing a single thing about me"

"I thought of changing guilds."

"but what would that make of me? It's true that Natsu brought me to this guild, but him not knowing me doesn't mean I couldn't stay here. I love Fairy Tail, and I am a Fairy tail mage, so I'll do this resolve" as I tried to stand proudly

"I don't care if he'll forget about me from this spell, Master, I don't care. I'll just introduce myself again and start from scratch! I'm sure I can do that! We'll make memories like never before! But for now, I still can't deny the pain, so if you'll just allow me to go for a mission alone Master, I just needed to get away at some point" as I looked directly to Master's eyes accepting all the circumstances I am in.

Everyone from the guild doesn't seem like it, but I'm sure they're all trying their best to listen to this conversation

"I'll allow it!" as Mira's eyes widened from Master's remark "But master," she tried reasoning out

"You are a Fairy tail mage, Lucy! Now go Brat! Show them what we're made of!" as Makarov proudly sent his child into a mission

"Master?" Mira waited for some reasons why Master allowed such actions

"Mira, running away helps, yes, she's running from the pain but at least she knows the way back. That's more important." as Makarov simply answered Mira's perceptions. She found it real.

As I slowly walked out of the guild looking at Natsu still unbearably stupid, Happy approached me fast. "Lucy! Wait! I'll go with you!"

"But what if Natsu will look for you later on? If he'll find out you went with me? He doesn't particularly like me you know?" as I brushed Happy's suggestion away

Happy's eyes are now full of tears "But,, But I miss you Lucy! I want to be with you? With your cooked fish Lucy!" as he came closer hugging my leg

Happy's words really hurt me. "Of course! I missed you too Happy!" as I cried along with him

"Will you let me go with you now?" as he said unclearly with tears blocking his nostrils

"Oh? Happy you're just here!" I was stopped from answering Happy's question when Natsu interjected.

"What are you doing with Molly? Are you trying to kidnap him?" as he interrogated my pure intentions

"What? Why would a kidnapper cry along with him? HUH? You stupid idiot crazy nonsense moron imbecile bastard!" as I gave all my frustrations and pains from that kick I just threw.

It flew Natsu away leaving Happy and me alone.

"Natsu!" as Happy quickly flew to save his pink-haired friend

He was sent flying near Magnolia river.

Happy caught him before he landed on the floor.

Happy continued flying along the riverside leading Natsu to Lucy's apartment.

"Natsu! You're not you since you woke up from that deep sleep! You became someone else that I couldn't recognize. You're just different when you still knew her! She changed so much about you and you did the same to her! Please Natsu! Try to remember!" Happy's tears fell into Natsu's cheeks as he carried him

Natsu and Happy are now staring outside Lucy's apartment. Something came up to Natsu that he couldn't understand. His heart felt very glad when he saw this very building in front of him. He couldn't focus. Still he didn't understand.

"Happy! Natsu!" as I cried from a distance. I saw my former mates from Team Natsu standing in front of my apartment building.

Knowing how desperate I am, I knew I still hold petty of hope from the bottom of my heart, wishing he'd come to remember me again.

Why should I wait until I come back from the mission, so I thought, I'll just start from here. I decided to introduce myself to him as I came closer.

I took a deep breath and released my gut from the tension.

"Konnichiwa! (Good Afternoon)" as I greeted him with a smile "I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you! Natsu!" Happy's tears came rolling down as he saw my precarious actions

I then handed out my hand with the guild mark asking to share a handshake

"Oh! This is my guild mark too!" as I showed him my insignia

"That's nice Luigi!" Both our eyes widened. I don't know his reason, but as for me, my hopes of him remembering me increased. I remembered him calling me Luigi that first time I showed him my mark

I stepped back from the emotions I felt. I couldn't understand what to do. Although, I forgot, the river was behind me

"Ah?" as I slowly fell into the flowing river

Just before I fell, I saw Natsu desperately trying to get out from Happy's grip and jumped right next to me into the waters

I was almost unconscious and the last thing I saw was Natsu under the water urgently trying to reach and grab hold of me

He caught my hands as he shoved me closer into his body and then he swam upwards and reached above water surface

"What were you doing Lucy?" as he asked me that very question that convinced me he finally remembered me

"You knew how to swim right? Where you practicing to die?" as his voice mixed with slight anger

"I... guess, I just wanted to be saved and be remembered" as I answered him honestly looking straight into his direction

Happy then took us out of the water and brought us back to the rocky floor right outside my apartment

"Do you remember me now? Natsu?" I nervously asked him as he came closer

He then held me in his arms as I held him back

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to take this long, Lucy" as he whispered right into my ear tightening his embrace

"It's okay! As long as you remember me Natsu" I said with my eyes closed still clinging into his arms

"I do and will always do" as he assured me from my worries

"They llllllllike each other?!" as Happy exclaimed from relief that the curse was lifted completely destroying my emotional dispatch

"WE DO NOT!" as we yelled in chorus

We all gave it a laugh and let it go. Team Natsu was re-formed and now eating supper in my apartment.

"By the way Natsu, how could you only think of Lucy even when you were fighting? You were supposed to lose your magic you know? not Lucy!?" as Happy interrogated while swallowing half of the fish in his mouth

"WHAT? WHA? WH? WHAT?" as Natsu stuttered and turned purple from embarrassment that I couldn't figure out.


End file.
